PMD: Torchic Hates Hoppip
by PikaxLilly22
Summary: PMD short. It all began with an ordinary day of exploring, but it turns into an explanation on the reason why Torchic dislikes an outlaw Hoppip.


_**Another short story based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Stuck in one of these games, so I'm mostly writing these short stories. Enjoy this short story. Oh and this one is Torchic's POV**_

* * *

I'd have to say, being on this guild for quite a while has been… interesting, I would say. I'm still trying to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment as well as helping my partner Pikachu regain her memory. We've gone on a couple of adventures already and I'm so excited! But also a little nervous. Pikachu started looking at the outlaw's list… again…

'I'm scared…' I thought in my head.

"Okay, Torchic, I got us a good one." I heard her say.

She points at the lower left wanted poster and I see… an outlaw Hoppip. Good Arceus, I HATE Hoppip! Why couldn't I have gotten an outlaw Meowth like yesterday?! Pikachu was staring at me like I was either crazy or just plain mad.

"You okay there, Torchic?" Pikachu said as she looked at me.

I didn't respond. Some of the other Pokemon explorers also walked over, which I failed to notice because I was angry. I was angry, I tell you!

"Torchic!" Chatot yelled.

I quickly jumped up a bit and saw Chatot and the rest of the guild (including Pikachu) looking at me.

"Huh, what?" I said, quite confused since everyone gathered around me.

"Pick an outlaw to face! There's exploring work that needs to be done." Chatot exclaimed.

Chatot's attitude did surprise me. But I nodded my head and told him that I wanted to face… the Hoppip.

"Alright. Well, go get the stolen apples from Hoppip and bring them back here so Shroomish can reward you two." He said and flew off to the Guild Master's office.

"Okay, Pikachu. Let's go get that mean Hoppip." I said in a dark tone.

Pikachu looked at me surprised but nodded her head and we went to Treasure Town to stock up.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Kecleon Shop, where you can get everything you need before going on an adventure!" The Kecleon brothers said as Pikachu and I walked past them.

"Ah, Torchic and Pikachu. Where are you two exploring today?" The Kecleon brother with the regular coloring asked us.

"We're going to stop a mean Hoppip!" I said normally, but said mean Hoppip in a dark tone.

The Kecleon brothers stared at Pikachu, who also shrugged to my reaction of Hoppip and started looking at the items.

"Well, we could use some Stun Seeds and two Oran Berries. What do you think, Torchic?" Pikachu stated as she looks through the items. I nodded in agreement and the Shiny Kecleon gave us the items Pikachu requested.

"Anything else you both need?" The Shiny Kecleon asked

"We got everything we need. Thanks anyway." Pikachu said as she paid the Kecleon brothers and we left for… Apple Woods.

* * *

As soon as we arrived, Pikachu and I started walking into the woods. And then, she started talking.

"Hey Torchic?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, Pikachu?" Torchic replied.

"Why are you such in a bad mood? You haven't said a single word ever since we left Treasure Town." She said.

"Well… you know I get a little nervous during the adventure." I said, praying to Arceus that Pikachu would stop asking me questions. But unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"You were not nervous back there. You looked like you were pretty angry, especially when someone says Hop –" I cut her off, quite startled.

"Don't say that name, Pikachu! Just don't say that name!"

"O…kay… but why can't I say 'that name'?" Pikachu asked me. Oh Arceus, HAVE MERCY ON ME!

"Because you can't, alright? I just don't like Hoppip. Or any Hoppip for that matter. Because they think they are so cute and innocent when they are truly so devious and evil and-and it stole one of my Apples once when you weren't looking the first time we went here and we had to go so hungry!" I said as I kept walking aside Pikachu.

"Wow. But yeah, I kind of remember that day. I went starving too, you know."

"I'm so sorry, your right! But yeah, now you know why Hoppip are my least favorite Pokemon!"

"Torchic, stop!"

I quickly stopped as soon as a Paras fell in front of us, knocked out. It had burn marks so I may have accidentally used Ember to knock it out when it was slightly injured. Pikachu just glanced at me and I stared at the knocked out Paras, a bit scared.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I said quite scared and Pikachu gave it my Oran Berry since that Paras needed it.

"It's alright. I'm fine now." Paras said.

"Oh, good to know!" I said, relieved that Paras was okay.

"Say, by any chance, have you seen any Hoppip around here?" Pikachu asked.

I quickly glared at her and her ears fell flat in an apologetic manner.

"What's with this Torchic?" Paras asked Pikachu.

"She hates Hoppip. A lot." Pikachu said.

"Now let's go get it!" Torchic said as she ran ahead.

"…See you later. Hey! Wait!" Pikachu ran after me, leaving Paras behind and chasing off after Torchic.

* * *

_**Left it in a cliffy. I roleplayed with a friend having both Pokémon but since they get in a big argument, I decided to write this short story. Whether Torchic beats Hoppip or not, that I'll leave it up to your mind. Until next month with a random update.**_


End file.
